


Dead Girl Resurrected

by siderealcereal



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, fan epilogue, heathers epilogue, so yeah this is my first fic haha, takes place after the canon events of heathers: the musical, warning for unintentional ooc moments :( im not good at this o k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealcereal/pseuds/siderealcereal
Summary: The students of Westerberg gawked as the dead girl clambered up the bleacher seats. She looked like she was torn to pieces from war, then lazily sewn back together, like she could collapse at any moment. In her ash-stained hair she donned a bright red scrunchie. The sign of a new leader.





	Dead Girl Resurrected

**Author's Note:**

> based off the "seventeen (reprise)" scene, this is just a short lil fan-epilogue for the heathers musical! hope yall enjoy !!!

"Go, go, Westerberg! Give a great, big yell! Westerberg's gonna knock you out and send you straight to-- "

 _ **BOOM.**_ The cheerleaders' chants of unrestrained excitement were interrupted as a different type of energy suddenly filled the gymnasium. A devastating shockwave of sound rumbled across the hardwood floor, rattled the aging ceilings, shook people out of their seats like apples from a tree. Chunks of gravel and other such debris could be heard showering upon the school's outer walls. No matter which window the students looked through, they could see only white; the entire building had been swallowed by cloud of dust.

A girl shrieked as if on cue, then every single student poured from the bleachers and out the gym doors. Teachers attempted to corral them back into their benches, but to no avail. The frenzied mob hurried toward the football field, where they felt the explosion come from. Among the swarming mass of teens were Heather McNamara and Heather Duke, who clung to each other helplessly.

"Wait, Heather!" McNamara yelled frightfully to her friend, who shoved the both of them through the crowd and into the front. "Why are we going _to_ the explosion? It's dangerous!"

Duke kept pushing their way through. "Shut up, Heather," she snapped impatiently, "we're nearly there. I just want to see what happened."

The Heathers successfully managed to reach the head of the mob. But right when the two were just several meters from the exit, it flew open and someone appeared in the doorway. Daylight streamed through the double doors in such a way that allowed only the person's silhouette to be visible. Their entire body trembled with every heaving breath they took.

"Is that...?" Duke faltered, squinting and slowly stepping toward the vague shape. Meanwhile, the rest of the crowd cowered behind them and didn't dare step forth. Both Heathers examined it for a moment before they finally came to the same realization.

"Ronnie?" McNamara exclaimed hopefully, dragging Duke closer to the doorway. Sure enough, they had run into none other than Veronica Sawyer. She was practically reduced to shreds, stained in dirt and blood.

"Where have you been?" McNamara cried, rushing at Veronica for a spine-crushing hug. "People were saying you killed yourself."

When Veronica pulled away, she saw tears welling up in the cheerleader's eyes. She smiled woefully, as if in apology, then took the girl back into an embrace.

She heard the Heather whisper softly into her shoulder, "I couldn't live without the one person who came after me."

Veronica sighed and, feeling her shoulder become wet with McNamara's tears, hugged her just a bit tighter. "And you won't ever have to," she reassured her.

Suddenly she felt someone yank her out of the blonde girl's arms, then spin her around. She now faced Heather Duke in all her toxic, power-hungry glory. The red scrunchie adorned her hair like a rose among a bramble of thorns.

"What the fuck was that?" Duke demanded viciously. "Don't tell me you brought _a bomb_  to school and expected no one to notice. 'Cause that doesn't seem to be boding well for you at the moment."

The Heather paused before adding, " _And_  you look like hell." Duke sneered as she looked the ravaged girl up and down. Truth be told, she was an absolute wreck.

"I just got back," Veronica retorted. She grabbed Duke's shoulders and forcefully whipped her around as she did her. With no regard for the Heather's immaculate hairdo, she tugged the frilly hair tie out of her jet black locks.

"Hey!" Duke shouted, trying to swat the war-torn girl away. "What are you doing?"

Veronica merely shook her head and grinned. "There's a new sheriff in town."

She promptly pulled her own messy hair into the ribbon, then planted a dry kiss on Duke's cheek, staining her skin with ash. The green Heather cringed as she lightly touched the blemish left upon her face.

Turning away from the pair, Veronica rushed into the gymnasium and scanned the frantic mass of students for one familiar face.

"Martha?" she called out desperately, swiftly weaving through the numerous students that had begun flocking toward her in curiosity, hurling out a barrage of questions. _"Was that...?" "What happened to...?" "Wait, I thought..."_

At last, a path began to form before her; Westerbergers parted to let through the spectacle that was Martha Dunnstock in a wheelchair.

"Martha!" she exhaled, equally full of relief and remorse.

"V-Veronica? What are you doi--"

"Hey, my date to the pep rally kinda blew u--" Veronica faked a cough and corrected herself. "Um, blew _me off._ So I was wondering if you were free tonight? We could pop some Jiffy Pop, rent a video; something with a happy ending."

"Are there any happy endings?" Martha whispered ruefully.

Veronica choked back a sob, hiding her pained expression with a quivering smile. "I just want to be your friend again," she said. "I understand if you hate me, but please... I miss you."

She knelt down to gently wrap her arms around the immobilized girl, and very nearly melted into tears when she felt her hug back.

Before she could allow Martha to say anything in response, Veronica bolted up the bleacher steps until she reached the highest row of seats. She looked down upon the students of Westerberg. Martha sat at the bottom, looking on in confusion. McNamara and Duke just entered the gym, along with several other stragglers. And thankfully, there were no more surprise appearances from J.D. She was ready.

"Listen up, Westerberg!" Veronica hollered in a shrill and pained voice, effectively grabbing the attention of what few high school students remained in their gymnasium. They gawked as this living corpse struggled to keep herself upright, looking like she had just been ripped to pieces and lazily sewn back together. She could easily collapse at any moment, but she was still their beacon of hope.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, voice dripping with melancholy. It boomed throughout the gym, which had quickly silenced itself in preparation for Veronica's speech. "Are you convinced yet that maybe this evil act you're putting on just isn't worth it? Have you finally thought to put an end to this internal war, to set aside our weapons and our differences? It took us this long.

"You're imperfect, you're hurt, you're scared out of your mind of what the future will make of you- and I get it. _We all_  get it. For now, can't we pretend the future doesn't exist? This is our last chance to be kids; let's act like it. Tell someone you love them, do something stupid for the fun of it, kick back, just be yourselves."

She glanced toward Martha, who was already a mess of tears. Duke and McNamara sat on either side of Martha's wheelchair, both smiling back at Veronica (Duke doing so with slight hesitance).

With a confident nod, Veronica continued: "If we've withstood the Heathers, high school, and every battle that's come our way, then we sure as hell are gonna live to change the world. We aren't dying yet, but when we do--   _if_  we do-- we'll go out with a boom. So, Westerbergers, celebrate today and every remaining day of your youth. Go make your happy ending. Make it beautiful."

When Veronica stopped, there was silence. She panted exhaustedly, determined not to choke up and double over for breath. She stood tall, fists clenched like her life depended on it.

Then, from out of the blue, there came a thunderous uproar of applause. Students all smiled and chanted in agreement, tears dripping from their eyes.

Amidst the clapping and cheering, Veronica thought she heard two familiar voices howl, "Go, _'Rrrrr_ onica!" "Whooo!" But she brushed it off with a grin, certain she had imagined it.

It was like the school's traditional cliques had never existed in the first place, because everyone immediately began interacting with each other. Some met in friendly reunion and most in apology. Nerds and jocks, preps and outcasts; no social boundary could have mattered less to them.

Even as she observed this peacemaking before her, Veronica knew deep down that this wouldn't last long. In spite of how much she wanted to, she couldn't promise that high school or even the Heathers would ever end. However, while the feeling present in Westerberg _just this once_ couldn't quite be captured in words, Veronica could tell the emotional bond between them all was truly what had started and finished wars, what killed the dinosaurs, what could turn all to dust.

She smiled triumphantly, letting tears run down her filthy cheeks. Once they hit the wooden benches they were like ink.

Veronica stumbled down the bleachers, feeling the strength in her bones slowly return. After all, she had her own friends waiting for her.

And though Veronica wasn't quite entirely sure of it, on her way down, she swore she heard Heather Chandler say, "Not bad, dead girl."

**Author's Note:**

> ahaa this is my very first fic? i'm slow as shit when it comes to writing so don't count on there being a regular update schedule for this mess
> 
> EDIT: (7/15/17) given the fact that this gotdam fic hasnt been updated since APRIL, im not entirely certain if i'll touch this fic again oops?? but thanks so much for your support and comments, it means a lot to me!!! sorry for the disappointment lmao, i wish you all the best and ilu


End file.
